Sebuah Perasaan
by Kazuki mamoru
Summary: Foe my event in the school
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no kyojin**

 **Hajime Isyama**

 **{Eren x Levi}**

(Cerita sedikit ngawur,banyak humor,lumayan romance)

(Tak bermaksud menyinggung)

(Hanya ikut bersenang-senang)

.Mari kita mulai.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perjalanan yang membosankan**

 _"Bu,apa ibu akan selalu memelukku seperti ini?"_

 _"Iya sayang ibu akan selalau berada di sampingmu."_

 _"Ibu hangat sekali,aku tidak mau kehilangan ibu jadi berjanjilah selalu bersamaku!" sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Iya sayang,ibu janji!" ucapnya sembari melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari anaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"IBU!"teriak seorang pemuda yang terbangun dari dalam mimpinya." mimpi itu lagi rupanya!"lanjutnya sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

"Huaa...jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas meregangkan otot otot yang kaku

Pemuda itu melirik jam weker yang berada disampingnya,menunjukan pukul '06:50','masih pagi rupanya' batinya, dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karna kesadarannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, diapun turun dari kasurnya lalu keluar dari kamar menuruni setiap anak tangga yang berjejer rapih menuju ruang makan, sesampainya disana dia menemukan ayahnya yang sudah berpakaian rapih,ayahnya memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang bertengger dekat kerah, pemuda tampan itu membelalakan kedua matanya yang indah berwarna hijau biru keemasan.

"Otou-san,kenapa...sudah berpakain rapih seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah Eren ternyata kamu sudah bangun,cepat mandi siapkan barang-barangmu,makan sarapanmu lalu kita pergi,bila kau mau bertanya simpan pertanyaanmu itu di pesawat!" jelas ayahnya panjang dan lebar.

"Umn..baiklah,tap..."

"Eit,sudah ayah bilang!"

"Tapi Otou-san,aku tidak mengerti beri aku sedikit penjelasan saja!"

"Baiklah,kita akan pergi ke jerman, sudah ya jangan bertanya lagi ayah mau menyiapkan barang bawaan kita,dan tambahan Eren badanmu bau sampah jadi mandilah dengan benar ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang putra yang sedari tadi hanya mengaga dengan indahnya tanpa di sadari oleh sang ayahhanda,sungguh kasian kau nak.

Dengan rasa kepo yang tingkat dewa,Eren terus melakukan kegiatan yang di suruh oleh ayahnya dengan gumaman kecil,memikirkan apa yang sedang di rencanakan ayahnya,sampai suara gadis kecil mencairkan lamunanya.'Eren baru kelar mandi baru pake celana levis hitam belom pake baju sekilas info'.

"Aniki,aniki kenapa kau melamun ?" tanyaya sambil duduk di kursi dekat kakanya.

"Ah tidak Isabel kaka hanya penasaran kenapa kita mau pergi secara mendadak seperti ini,apa kau tau?" balik tanya.

"Entahlah akupun tak tahu,dari pada aniki pusing memikirkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya lebih baik aniki membaca komik yang baru aku beli kemarin,nih,seru loh!"

"Hm,apa yang ka...HUAAAAA KOMIK MACAM APA INI ISABEL DARI MANA KAU BELI ,CEPAT BUANG ,CEPAT BAKAR KOMIKNYA!" teriaknya sambil melempar komik adiknya itu ke tembok secara membabi buta.

"Ih biasa aja kali kak,inikan komik Snk rate 'M' bukan split atau lemon!" dengusnya sambil mengumut komik yang sudah di lempar dengan kejam oleh kakanya.

"APA-APAAN KAMU ISABEL ITU...ITU KOMIK JAHANNAM MANA MUNGKIN DUA ORANG LAKI-LAKI SEDANG MELAKUKAN C-CIUMAN DAN 'ITU' DI ATAS KASUR!" teriaknya masih dengan tidak terima karna telah mengotori matanya yang masih suci menjadi kotor.

"Halah palingan nanti aniki juga bakalan nyobain,tapi aniki lebih bagus jadi seorang seme soal...tuh lihat badan aniki lumayan berotot, dan wajahnya pun keren walaupun sikap aniki lebih cocok jadi seorang uke tapi yah selamat mencoba aniki, bila butuh ajaran menjadi seme cari saja aku yah hahha dadah!"ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"{°∆°}..." sekali lagi Eren dibuat mengaga season dua dengan indahnya karna sikap adiknya yang kurang asem telah menodai mata sekaligus telinganya yang suci."ISABEL..." teriaknya murka.

.

.

.

"Ah,aku harus cepat pasti grisha sudah menungguku disana,pelayan masukan barang-barangku dan berkas di atas meja kerjaku ke dalam mobil dan telepon dia untuk bersiap siap menyambutku di jerman!"perintah seorang kake-kake sambil memainkan handponenya.

"Baik tuan." jawab salah seorang pelayan dan pelayan lainnya melaksanakan perintah yang lain.

" _Halo_..."

"Halo grisha,apa kau sudah siap aku akan langsung menuju kesana."

 _"Ya,kami sudah siap ,jangan lupa membawa berkasnya!"_

"Jangan khawatir,mana mungkin aku lupa ya sudah."

TUUT TUUT

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya tuan semua sudah di masukan ke dalam mobil."

"Apa dia sudah di telfon bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Ya, tuan muda menjawab..."

"Katakan saja tidak masalah,aku tahu dia."

"Baik tuan, katanya 'katakan pada kakek tua itu jangan membuatku menunggu selama berjam-jam, telat 5 menit jangan salahkan aku bila aku sudah tidak ada disana' seperti itu tuan."

"Ahahahahaha,dasar bocah berandalan dia tidak berubah walaupun sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu,baiklah jaga rumah ini baik-baik ya!"

"Baik tuan,berhati-hatilah di jalan!"

.

.

.

"Eren, Isabel apa kalian sudah siap,kita berangkat beberapa menit lagi, jadi cek ulang barang barang yang kalian bawa jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" jelas ayahanda mereka.

"Tenang saja yah,kami sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" jawabnya riang.

"Isabel aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau bawa, coba lihat?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak kantong bawaan adiknya Isablel.

"Eh,aniki apa yang kau lakukan lihat isinyakan jadi berantakan,kepo banget sih, jangan ganggu bawaan seorang gadis aniki!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul lengan kakanya itupun secara lebay.

"Baju santai,baju pantai, celana renang ,celana dalam ,rok pendek, rok panjang ,sepatu hak, sepatu bola...sepatu bola? untuk apa ini Isabel?"sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah sang adik.

"Untuk memukul wajah aniki, sudah jangan mengacak-ngacak lagi barang bawaanku ,lihatkan jadi berserakan seperti sampah, dasar aniki ini memang kucing garong,menyebalkan!"teriaknya marah.

"Eh kalian berdua sudah,sudah jangan berkelahi seperti tom jarry,dan Eren jangan ganggu terus adikmu itu, kau ini lebih tua tapi ko sikapmu seperti anak kecil sama saja seperti Isabel da..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang, Eren ,Isabel tolong ambil koper dan yang lainnya dan barang-barang kalian!"

Ternyata benar,paman Kenny sudah menunggu di depan pintu dan terlihat mobil sedan hitam gagah terparkir keren di depan gerbang rumah.

"Wah Eren sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah semakin besar saja ya, hahaha...!"candanya, yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, Erenpun hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa garing.

"Oh ya, ayah kita berangkat bersama paman Kenny?"

"Tentu saja Isabel, ayo bawa barang barang kalian ke dalam mobil, kau juga Eren jangan hanya makan cemilan!"

"Iya, iya,Otou-san galak sekali sih, padahalkan aku hanya makan poky selagi aku dikacangin disini!"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kedalam mobil dan segera berangkat sebelum hari mulai siang dan panas!"lerai paman Kenny di tengah cekcok antara anak vs ayah.

Akhirnya Eren bersama yang lainpun pergi menuju bandara, ayah Eren bersama paman Kenny di depan dan Eren bersama adiknya Isabel di belakang,pemuda surai coklat ini hanya menguap sedari tadi 'membosankan' pikirnya hanya melihat mobil, motor ,gedung,dan pejalan kaki yaitu manusia 'heh menjijikan.' batinnya.

"Aniki kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya adiknya khawatir.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana, tidak mungkin aku berolahraga di dalam mobilkan?" balasnya bosan.

"Hmn, betul juga sih, kalau begitu mau ikut aku baca ko..."

"Tidak terimakasih, jangan tawari kakamu ini membaca buku-buku jahanam itu oke?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, huu aniki tidak seru!"

TRING TRING

"Hm apa ini?" ucap Eren sambil mengambil handpone yang berada di samping pojok kursi penumpang, 'pesan?' batinnya, ' tapi handpone siapa ini' lanjutnya.

Erenpun mengambil hp tersebut, dinyalakannya tombol pinggiran hp lalu digesernya tombol kunci ke atas dan ternyata terlihat foto paman Kenny dan seorang pemuda ? Yang lebih pendek - tiba

BRAAKKK BRUUKKK

"SEMUANYA PEGANGAN...!"

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

Halo mina( membungkuk), mohon di maklum saja ya, maafya bila saya ada kesalahan menulis dan ejaan kata, saya baru coba bikin, jadi harap reviewnya biar saya jadi lebih baik dalam membuat cerita fanfic dari biasa ke luar biasa jadi lebih Uhuk mohon bantuannya minaa yoroshiku onegai shimasu...

Salam Kazuki-desu.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no kyojin**

 **Hajime Isyama**

 **{Eren x Levi}**

(Cerita sedikit ngawur, banyak humor, lumayan romance)

(Tidak bermaksud menyinggung)

(Hanya ikut bersenang-senang)

.Next chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** SEMUANYA PEGANGAN...!"

"KYAAAAA...!"

CEKITTTTT

Mobil di rem secara mendadak, menimbulkan sebuah gaya tarik dan dorong, semua yang berada di dalam mobilpun terhentak ke depan, terutama Eren yang tak memakai sabuk pengaman mari kita definisikan bagaimana keadaan Eren, yang asal mulanya duduk manis di atas kursi penumpang hanya berganti pose yaitu kedua kaki ke atas dan kepala berada di bagian bawah, cukup penjelasannya sekian terima kasih.

"Umn...Imsable...towongf...afuu!" teriaknya masih dengan keadaan tetap dan ternyata kepala Eren nyungsep kebawah.

"Huaa, tunggu sebentar aniki, aku tolong!" jeritnya sambil membenarkan posisi kakanya.

"Fuaaahh...ke-kenapa mengerem secara mendadak seperti itu, kepalaku hampir saja menabrak kaca mobil!"jelasnya emosi.

Semua orang melihat keluar kaca mobil dan sialnya Eren dikacangin.

"Huhh...hampir saja kita menabrak seseorang, hey Eren ternyata bukan hanya kepalamu yang hampir menabrak sesuatu, mobil inipun sama." jelasnya sambil menunjuk kumpulan orang yang sedang melewati jalan seperti barisan semut pekerja.

"A-apa itu..." ucap Eren sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya."Sebuah...demo?"lanjutnya masih sambil menunjukan ekspresi kaget.

"Huoooo...hebat, jadi seperti ini yang namanya demo, kakkoi!"jerit Isabel sambil memeragakan pose cherybell.

"Astaga Isabel, yang begini kau kata keren? ,kesukaanmu itu memang aneh-aneh!" timpal kakanya Eren sambil geleng-geleng.

"Apa salahnya, akukan belum pernah melihat demo, jadi yah sah-sah saja aku mau bilang kakkoi lah, sugoilah, temelah, baka atau apapun itu!" belanya.

Grisha dan Kennypun terlihat sedikit berbincang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar walaupun akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama, karna jalan yang cukup jauh, setelah mendengarnya entah kesekian kalinya Eren menghela nafas tanda dia tak suka akan perjalanan yang jauh nan membosankan, 'menyebalkan' batinya.

"Eren jangan hanya menghela nafas saja, pasang sabuk pengamanmu, jangan sampai seperti tadi dan jangan sekali kali kau meremehkan akan keselamatan berkendara, mengerti?" tegas Grisha sambil memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang.

"Iya wahay 'ayahandaku tercinta' ,putramu ini Eren Jaeger mengerti!" balas Eren sambil memberikan beberapa penekanan kata dibagian 'ayahanda tercinta'.

"Ya baguslah."

Perjalananpun terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Eren entah kesal, marah ataupun perasaan lainnya bagaikan bercampur aduk dalam satu mangkuk, mangkuk?(emang adonan kue), Erenpun memutuskan untuk menanyakan beberapa hal pada adiknya, itupun karna terpaksa ya ren? dari pada gak ada kerjaan.

"Umn Isabel aku mau tanya, memang seme itu apa sih?" tanya Eren malu-malu kucing.

"Huaaa, ternyata aniki mulai tertarik juga ya, sudah kuduga aniki pasti akan menanyakan ini!"ucapnya senang.

"Hey jangan salah sangka dulu, aku menanyakan ini karna aku sedang bosan diam sedari tadi,dan juga dari pada mendengarkan ceramah ayah!"sangkalnya.

"Apa Eren?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa hanya ada sedikit ceramah untuk Isabel yang suka memboros dengan shoping-shoping!" elak Eren dengan menggunakan nama Isabel sebagai aktor utamanya.

"Ehhhhh, aku?"

"Dengarkan kakamu itu Isabel, sepertinya Eren mulai dewasa karna telah mendengarkan nasihatku ya Kenny hahahaha!" ucap ayahnya dengan sok, membuat Eren dan Isabel ingin muntah berjamaah.

"Hey Isabel kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!" bisik Eren sambil menyenggol adiknya.

"Iya baiklah aku jelaskan, seme itu seperti ini..." Isabelpun menjelaskannya dengan panjang nan lebar tanpa tanda titik dan koma dan lagi tanpa ada kata yang di sensor sedikitpun yang intinya secara blak-blakan, apa yang ia tahu ia katakan.

"Mengerti aniki?" tanyanya memastikan apa kakanya ini sudah mengerti, yang di tanya malah berblushing ria sambil menekan sesuatu dibawah.

"Apa aniki terangsang hanya karna mendengarkan ceritaku, wikwiw sungguh menarik sekali huhuhu!" goda adiknya yang kurang asem.

"Diam kau Isabel, kau tahu tidak kau itu sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, itu tidak normal!" jelas kakanya sambil memasang tampang kawatir( sebenernya sih engga kawatir ya ren? cuma ekting.)

"Gak masalah aniki jadikan aku bisa menasehati aniki gimana caranya ini, gimana caranya itu dan lainnya!" jawabnya datar.

'Ni bocah lama kelamaan jadi nambah kurang asem' batin Eren sambil tersenyum pahit.

TRINGGGGGGG TRINGGGGTRINGGGG

Suara handpone berbunyi, ada yang menelepone?

Eren mengambil handpone yang berbunyi tadi dilihatnya layar handpone tersebut.

"Bedebah cilik, cute"

Adalah nama yang pertama kali dilihat Eren, 'bedebah tapi ko cute, ada ya?' batin Eren kepo, dari pada berkepo-kepo ria sekalian saja dia angkat telfon tersebut, kau tau nak itu tidak sopan main angkat-angkat telfon orang! selanjutnya authorpun di tendang oleh Eren ke mars.

Tut

 _"Oi kake tua kenapa untuk mengangkat telfon saja lama sekali?"_

"Hah?"

 _"Hah? Bukan itu yang mau kudengar jawab smsku yang tadi teme!"_

'Buset ni orang ngomongnya kasar banget sama orang tua!' batin Eren.

 _"Oi apa telingamu masih berfungsi cepat jawab pertanyaanku sialan!"teriaknya geram._

"Memang apa yang kau mau tanyakan?" jawab Eren iseng.

 _"Tenta...hey tunggu dulu ini bukan suara kake sialan itu, siapa kau?" tanyanya curiga._

"Mungkin kau yang harus cari jawabannya sendiri!"sambil cekikikan, tidak terdengar oleh yang menelfon pastinya.

 _"Bedebah sialan kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada kake tua sialan itu sampai-sampai handponenya bisa berada padamu!?"ucapnya garang bagai singa asia._

"Emn bagaimana ya sulit untuk di jelaskan, yang pasti aku sedang berada bersamanya di sini di dalam mobil untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat" tutur Eren sambil menyuarakan suaranya seperti seorang penjahat.

 _"Hah, apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya, awaskau bila berani menyakitinya akan ku jamin hidupmu tidak akan bahagia!" ancamnya._

"Hahhaa, apa kau mengancamku sungguh menakutka,jangan kawatir tentang kake tersayangmu ini sekarang ini dia sedang tidur atau jelasnya tidak sadarkan diri aku baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah pemukul baseball, tidak akan sakit ko!"jelasnya dengan nada mengejek.

'ternyata sekalipun dia agak kurang ajar ucapannya tapi dia juga perhatian pada kake tua ini,eh maksudku paman kenny, sial aku jadi terbawa kata-katanya!' batin Eren sambil tersenyum.

 _"Brengsek beraninya kau melakukan itu!" teriaknya membuat Eren terkejut setengah mati._

"Apa?" tanya Eren sang penjahat, ceritanya.

 _"Sialan kau!" gumamnya kesal."jangan mempermainkanku!"lanjutnya._

Erenpun teringat apa yang baru di ceritakan Isabel beberapa menit yang lalu, muncullah sebuah bohlam 5 wat diatas kepala Eren.

"Baiklah akan ku katakan apa yang mau kau dengar, tapi dengan satu syarat!" pinta Eren sambil memasang wajah licik.

 _"Apa itu bedebah sialan?" tanyanya songong_.

"Apa seperti itu kau menanyakan sesuatu pada seseorang?" tanya Eren menyinggung, memintanya memperbaiki ucapannya itu, terdengarlah decihan pelan.

 _"Baiklah apa yang kau mau?"_

"Mendesahlah!" jawab Eren singkat.

 _"A-apa?"_

"Sepertinya pendengaranmu itu kurang baik, ku ulangi, mendesahlah!" sambil memberikan penekanan kata di bagian ehem, mendesah.

 _"Sialan aku ini seorang laki-laki dan akupun bukan seorang seiyuu!" jawabnya ketus."yang benar saja!"lanjutnya kesal._

"Tidak ada pengecualian, tidak masalah kau seorang lelaki atau perempuan ataupun banci aku memintamu atau ku pertegas yaitu menyuruhmu, bila kau tak mau melakukannya ya tak masalah,jangan harap saja akan keselamatan kakemu ini, langit akan segera menggelah tikar gelapnya untuk sang kake!"Jelas Eren panjang lebar namun membuat sang pendengar langsung tersentak, yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui Eren.

 _"Cih, ba-baiklah aku akan mendesah, jangan harapkan suaraku semerdu selena gomez!"ucapnya ragu-ragu_

"Dengan senang hati akan ku dengarkan!"

Erenpun memasangkan headset yang sisinya sebesar adonan pancake di handpone tersebut memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar desahan dari permintaan mari kita dengarkan.

 _"Ahhhn..."_

'Apa?'

 _"Shhn...hng..ahhh..."_

'Inikah...'

 _"Hen...th...kan..ahhhhng..."_

'Yang di katakan..'

 _"Hng...hng..ahhmn..."_

'Oleh Isabel?'

 _"Sudah selesai hentai!"_

"Eh, hanya sebentar?"

 _"Cih,mau sampai kapan aku bersuara seperti itu, kau pikir aku disini tidak ingin muntah, bersuara seperti pelacur-pelacur bajingan itu, jadi kau tinggal menjawab janjimu itu ku harap kau tidak melanggar!" jelasnya._

"Hey Eren berhentilah mengusilinya!" ucap paman kenny membuat Eren yang tengah asik mengusili seseorang terhenyak dari ide gila lainnya.

"Eh, maafkan aku paman kenny ,i-itu..." jawab Eren menyesal.

"Tidak apa ren, aku malah senang kau mengusilinya, aku yang mendengarnya saja asik apa lagi yang mengusilinya hahahaha!" jawabnya sambil cekikikan.

 _"Oi, oi kake tua kau berada di sana, kenapa kau malah tertawa aneh seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran._

"Tidak ko Rivalle, kau tahu kau baru saja di kerjai oleh putranya paman Grisha saat kau mendengar Eren melukaiku sepertinya kau kawatir, diam-diam kau peduli juga ya!"tanya kenny pada cucunya itu.

 _"A-apa jadi semua itu..."_

"Maaf ya Rivalle kan?, hehe tadi itu semua hanya candaanku semata, ngomong-ngomong tadi desahanmu itu luar biasa lain kali aku ingin mendengar itu di atas ranjang!" ucap Eren tanpa malu-malu, dasar gak punya urat malu kau ren.

Tut Tut Tut

"Are, dia mematikan telfonnya paman kenny!"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa dia memang suka begitu kalau sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ah kita akan sampai beberapa menit lagi Eren!"

.

.

.

"Sial!"teriakan menggelegar dari sebuah ruangan terdengar sampai ke ruangan lainnya, membuat orang-orang di sekitar yang mendengarnya merasa penasaran, akhirnya seorang gadispun menghampiri ruangan tersebut.

"Ano, apa Rivalle-san baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut pendek warna coklat muda sambil menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku baik petra!" jawabnya kasual.

"Umn, apa Rivalle-san membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu aku pegi ya Rivalle-san!" sambil berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ya"

"RIVALLEE~~~~~!"teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sambil memanggil namanya, berlari bagai orang yang sedang di kejar bandit jalanan.

"Cih, diamlah kaca mata sialan, kau mengganggu ketenanganku bedebah!" sentaknya kesal, nak jangan marah-marah loh nanti cepet tua!

"Huoo kau galak sekali sih kaya ibu kos yang tunggakannya belum dibayar 3 bulan!" jelasnya sambil cemberut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal lihat!" sambil menunjuk kertas-kertas yang berhamburan (itu baru saja di bereskan oleh Rivalle sang ketua Osis beberapa menit yang lalu loh )+ jejak kaki bekas lumpur entah kotoran ayam yang sangat menjijikan (ruangan itu baru di bersihkan olehnya dan anggota Osis lainnya, yang di pelnya dengan sos dan cairan anti bakteri plus kuman dan virus beberapa menit yang lalu loh, bagaiman mau gak marah coba? )

"Eh, umn...hehehehe maaf ya, aku tidak sadar akan hal itu, kan ada yang bilang orang sabar bibirnya lebar eh maksudku disayang tuhan!" sambil garuk-garuk rambut yang tak gatal.

"Persetan dengan semua itu sebagai hukumannya kau yang harus membersihkan ruangan ini setiap hari selama dua minggu dan pastikan ganti sepatumu itu bila mau masuk kesini"ucapnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau sudah berurusan denganmu mau membantahpun rasanya mengerikan, memikirkan nasibku yang selanjutnya!"

"To the poin saja Hanji, mau apa kau kemari?" sambil merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan karna dilabrak oleh Hanji (yang iklas ya nak ).

"Hehehe, begini...umn aku mau tanya..." sambil mendekat pada Rivalle pertama wajah lalu ke pipi dan berakhir di telinga."aku mendengar suara desahan dari tempat ini, apa kau yang...?"lanjutnya dengan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Sontak setelah mendengarkan ucapan Hanji wajahnyapun langsung memerah seperti kepiting siap saji yang telah di beri saus dan bumbu lainnya *plak author ngiler* mari kembali ke topik, tanpa di beri jawabanpun Hanji telah mengetahui apa isi pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Oh begitu rupanya!" godanya pada Rivalle.

"Hm, apanya yang begitu?"sok pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Halah jangan mengelak, tapi Rivalle kenapa kau mendesah, padahalkan kau sedang tidak melakukan 'itu'!"tanyaya kepo sambil mengusap jenggot transparan.

"Hey bahkan aku belum bilang iya atau betul sekalipun kau sudah seenaknya membuat kesimpulan!" tegasnya.

"Tak perlu kau kasih tahu aku sudah tahu loh!"

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu tahu Hanji , dan kau itu manusia bukan tahu!"

"Rivalle maksudku bukan tahu, tempe, lalap, nasi uduk dan sebagainya maksudku..."

"Aku tau hanya bercanda, baiklah biar aku jelaskan!" ucapnya pasrah.

Akhirnya Rivallepun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Hanji *cieee curhat ni yee* ,pertama kali Hanji mendengarkannya dengan antusias namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bwahahahahahaha...hahahaha!" tawanya membludak di udara, bagaikan bon hiroshima yang meledak, benarkah? padahal sahabatnya ini belum selesai bercerita.

"Diam Hanji, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku kan?"teriaknya garang.

"Haha maaf, maaf kelepasan tidak bisa terkendali soal kau ini lucu sih, ternyata Rivalle heichou itu polos juga ya, hahahahahh!" lagi-lagi tawanya membeludak mengeluarkan karbondioksida memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Terserah!" gumamnya lelah.

Rivalle mengambil handpone yang berada di dalam saku celana lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan.

 _"Kake tua bisa kau berikan nomor hp dan foto si babi kurang ajar Eren?"_

 **Pesan terkirim**

.

.

.

"Di sebelah sana tuan penerbengan ke jerman tinggal 15 menit lagi" jelas seorang wanita sambil menunjukan ke arah pesawat berwarna putih dan merah di bagian belakang.

"Oh terima kasih nona!" jawab Eren sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Ah,i-iya sama-sama!" jawabnya malu-malu dengan rona dipipinya.

Erenpun berlalu meninggalkan perempuan tersebut dan menghampiri Isabel beserta yang lainnya, mereka semua tengah menunggu Eren sambil duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Bagaimana aniki?" tanya Isabel penasaran sembari menghampiri kakanya Eren.

"Ya disebelah sana, katanya tinggal 15 menit lagi!" jawab Eren sambil melirik jam tanyannya.

KLIK

"Eh, paman Kenny apa yang kau...?"

"Ah, Eren apa boleh aku minta beberapa fotomu?"

"Umn boleh tapi untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenanga, tolong berpose yang keren ya ren!"

"Oke!"

KLIK KLIK KLIK

Eren berpose bagaikan model papan triplek maksudnya papan atas, mari kita deskripsiakan gaya Eren para readers.

1 :Satu tangan menyibak pinggir rambut sebelah kanan dan tangan kiri memainkan handpone.

2 :duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan headset.

3 :melihat ke arah kamera dengan rambut yang tersibak angin dan pencahayaan yang agak terang di sebelah kanan menimbulkan kesan tampan tersendiri bagi Eren.

"Nah sudah cukup kan? Mari kita kembali ke lobi dan cepat naik ke pesawat, aku mulai lelah!" jelas Eren.

"Oh baiklah, ayo semua!" ajak paman Kenny.

Eren beserta yang lainnya menuju ke pesawat, sesampainya di sana Eren memilih duduk dekat jendela bersama Isabel, dan di kursi belakang ada ayah Eren dan paman Kenny, mereka berempat duduk dengan manis di kursi penumpang.

TRING

Pesan berbunyi dari handpone Eren.

"Hm, ada pesan dari siapa ini?" sambil mengambil handponenya dari saku celana dan langsung membukanya.

 _"Eren apa kau mau melihat foto-foto imut Rivalle?"pesan dari paman Kenny._

'Padahalkan paman Kenny ada di belakangku kenapa harus pake acara sms segala, keluarga ackerman itu memang aneh-aneh ya!' batin Eren.

"Ya boleh." jawab Eren dalam pesannya.

 _"Tunggu sebentar akan ku kirimkan, aku jamin pasti kau akan menyukainya Eren!"_

Beberapa foto muncul dari handpone Eren, foto seorang gadis? memakai baju pantai, lalu ada yang memakai baju maid, dan yang memaikai baju sekolah lengkap dengan dasi dan rok yang lumayan ehem, pendek. 'Kenapa paman Kenny mengirimkan foto gadis berambut pendek seperti ini, tapi memang sih dia sangat imut!'batinnya.

"Hah apa mungkin!" teriak Eren, saking kencangnya orang-orang yang berada di sana semuanya melirik pada Eren.

"Maaf ,maaf semuanya!" ucapnya kembali membuat pandangan semua orang berfokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

'Astaga aku tidak menyangka ternyata Rivalle bisa seimut ini, pertama kali ku lihat kukira ini seorang gadis'batin Eren shok.' ternyata ada lelaki yang seimut dan semanis ini!'lanjutnya, tanpa di sadari Eren tersenyum?

"Hoy aniki, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Isabel sambil memasang tampang aneh.

"Ah, memang tidak boleh, senyum kan ibadah!"

"Memang sih tapi pada tempatnya juga kali, kalau senyum-seyum sendirian gitu kan kaya udah ga waras aniki!"jelasnya sok ngerti.

"Wahai adikku tersayang kakamu ini tidak membutuhkan ceramah, karna kakamu ini tidak di beri tau juga sudah tau!"sambil terseyum pahit.

"Oh ya sudah, umn foto siapa ini?" sambil merebut handpone Eren.

"Heh Isabel kembalikan handponeku!" sambil meraih-meraih sistem hidupnya.

"Wah calon uke aniki manis sekali!"ucapnya sambil memegang pipi.

"Hey enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu Isabel, memang aku pernah berkata dia itu adalah calon ukeku ya?"tanyanya sambil merebut handponnya kembali.

'Dasar dia bisa mengetahui Rivaille itu laki-laki hanya dengan melihatnya sekali, instingnya memang bagus!'batin Eren.

"Ya kali aja, kan aniki tadi udah nanya-nanyain soal seme, jadi mungkin aniki udah mulai tertarik gitu!"

"Dasar kau ini!" sambil menghela nafas berat.

TRING

"Hm, pesan dari siapa ini?" sambil membuka pesan tersebut."hah pesan ini..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

Halo mina kembali lagi bersama saya kazuki-desu, maaf ceritanya gak asik hanya mencakup tentang Eren dan keluarganya + Rivaille dan Hanji, saya janji nanti saya tambahin tentang jean dan farlan buat komedinya, bila ada yang salah dalam pengejaan kata dan ceritanya garing(bersujud):), sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3 jaa neeeeeeee.


End file.
